Volunteer Work
by CrazyAsOrange
Summary: To get my brother to shut up I agreed to volunteer at the hospital. Easy enough job, or so I assumed. Then there was a blood bath and I was left alone with that French bastard. LovinoxFrancis


A/N Alrighty you guys just for a heads up. When I write normally like how it is written now, the story is showing the actual scene and when it is **bolded** then it is Lovino's reflection. After seeing there were no FrancexRomano fanfics I decided I would take the liberty of writing one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Though I would like to have a say in what goes in it...it needs more yaoi...that is all

**Today was the worst day EVER**

**So bad, I had to start a journal just so I could write about how fucking crazy this day was. **

**So Feli told me earlier in the week that I should start volunteering in the community. He had just watched some commercial about it and decided, after crying for about twenty minutes when it showed some damn cat in a cage, that he would be a humanitarian. The German bastard came over after my idiot brother called him crying about the same damn cat.**

"Feliciano, what happened?" Ludwig said breathlessly as he came bursting through the front doors. The younger Italian jumped up off the couch and launched himself into the Germans arms.

"...was...so...sad...in...cage" He sobbed out.

"Who put you in a cage?" The blonde gasped. Feliciano shook his head and pointed towards the television set repeatedly. I just sat on the couch staring at the idiots in disbelief. Of course, I could have just told him what was going on, but that would involve speaking to the bastard. Instead, I waited until Feli finally blurted out the whole story.

"So you called me because there was a cat on television?" My brother nodded

"He looked so sad and scared. I think we should donate money so someone will adopt him." The German sighed and sat down on the couch next to me. I was able to refrain from any outburst. **Antonio had said I needed to work on that, I told him I had not problem with it. If that tomato loving bastard was here right now he would see how wrong he was about assuming I had temper problems!**

"Why don't you just adopt the cat yourself?" he said.** And that was it for me.**

"It is bad e-fucking-nough that you come into my house every day. It is bad enough that you encourage my idiot brothers stupid behavior, but it is going too fucking far to tell him to adopt a cat!"Lovino stood up from the couch and turned to yell more until Feliciano cut him off.

"Ve, Lovi calm down. He didn't mean anything by it." Ludwig put a hand over his face and shook his head. Lovinocrossedhis arms and walked out of the room.

**So after about an hour Ludwig finally left. That was about two or three days ago. But back to today. I had agreed that I would volunteer somewhere to shut my brother up. So I decided I would take some easy job at the hospital. They would make me clean up rooms or whatever. Well that's what I thought it would be like anyway.**

"Lovino, please go to room 204 and take Ms. Johnson's request for lunch. Then I want you to help out the nurse with Mr. Kent's exam in 257." Lovino pulled himself up from the couch he had just sat on. Since he showed up four hours ago, he had not gotten off of his feet. He was taking care of every odd job that arose whether it was bed pans or fetching a new straw for a juice box, Lovino was ordered to take care of it. Apparently the other volunteer who was supposed to show up was running late and would not arrive until lunchtime.

"What do you want to eat, Ms. Johnson?" Lovino asked as he came in the room. Thankfully she was one of the more agreeable patients.

"Oh you are such a nice boy. I won't trouble you with a complicated order. Just grab me whatever the soup of the day is and a nice tuna sandwich."Lovino nodded to her with a not very forced smile, she was a nice older lady. He wrote down the order and headed into the hallway.

When he walked out of the room one of the nursing assistants grabbed the order out of his hands and told the Italian to hurry up and go to 257. Lovino glared at her shortly before starting the long walk down the hallway. He opened the door and walked over to the doctor he had been assigned to help. The door opened behind him and the sound of a mumbled apology met the room. It must have been the other volunteer. There was something familiar about his voice, but before Lovino had time to think it over a needle was plunged into the patients arm and the gross vile began filling with blood.

**Yea, I have never really been afraid of blood. Cuts and scrapes don't bother me. But when this tube was being filled with blood...**

Lovino stumbled backwards, putting his hand over his mouth. He could feel his head spinning and couldn't manage to turn around without tripping over his feet. The boy could swear the smell of blood and rubbing alcohol was drowning the room so every time he took a deep breath he felt even worse. Someone grabbed him by the arms and Lovino gladly buried his face in the pleasant smelling clothes the other wore. The doctor laughed and ordered that the dizzy Italian was taken out of the room.

Lovino sat down along with the other person. He felt a hand on his back and sighed in relief. His head wasn't spinning and he could take normal breaths without the smell of that blood fest haunting his air.

"Are you feeling better Mon ami?"

**I was about to answer him and then I realized whose voice it was**

Lovino jumped backward"W-w-w-w-what are you doing here?" he shouted, pointing at the blonde haired man. His vision blurred from moving so quickly.

"Oh Lovino you really shouldn't jump around after- Oh watch out" Lovino turned to see what he was watching out for and was met with the sight three vials of blood. He reached his hand out to try to find the wall for support and only grabbed onto air. His eyes rolled back and everything went black far before his head ever connected with the hospital floor.

**As if it wasn't bad enough that I looked like a little baby girl to the whole hospital, but the one who helped me ended up being that creep Francis! I thought this was going to be the worst part of the day. I would end up in the waiting room or whatever, be discharged from the volunteer program and never go back there again. Then I woke up.**

Lovino rolled over groggily and reached for the pillow that was always by the side of his bed. He frowned in confusion when his hand didn't reach the floor. Without opening his eyes he rolled back onto his other side and reached for the quilt that was folded at the foot of his bed. But there was nothing there. Lovino sat up in irritation and looked around the room.

" `the hell?" Lovino looked around the room in confusion. It hit him a second later that he was not in his own room, nor in his own bed. He began to jump up but a hand pushed him back into the bed.

"Do you really want to do that again?" Francis smiled down at the angry Italian. The blonde reached down with his free hand and brushed the hair out of his face. "You're at my house. You passed out when you seen blood so I brought you home before you could further trouble the staff"

"Shut up, bastard." Lovino turned his head away from the other. He tried to sit up but was pushed back into the bed again. "Let me get up you idiot."

"Oh no no, I think you will do just nicely right here, Lovi" The blonde man leaned over Lovino.

"Chigi! What the fuck get away from me you ass hole!" The door opened behind the two.

"Oh Francis, you didn't tell me we had company- Oh Lovi! You didn't tell me you were coming over!" Francis stood up and turned towards Antonio.

"You always ruin the fun Antonio." He teased.

"What are you talking about?" the Spaniard questioned, oblivious to the scene infront of him.

**I want to rip that bastard's head off! The way he just brought me home like it was ok. And then when he was, and I was and we were- CHIGI hate hate hate I hate him! That's the only thing I am feeling! That is the reason my heart is racing and my face is burning and- and...damn that French bastard!**


End file.
